The Aftermath
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Halstead's first day back on the job after almost nobody believed him. How will he react to 'being betrayed' and feeling ousted like a traitor? Disclaimer, I do not own Chicago P.D. or it's characters ...or some things would be different. ;)


_**So…I was pretty unhappy with the way last night's episode went. ***THERE ARE SOME MINOR SPOILERS IN HERE*** Here's just my opinion of what I think should happen now…in so many words/ways.**_

_** Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"That's bullshit, Erin." Jay told her, standing outside of his apartment.

"I'm serious! I came here to apologize, though a part of me knew you hadn't done it! It just…it didn't look good, Jay."

"Didn't look good?! You know _damn_ well that if you were under suspicion for someone's murder I would have been first in line to back you up!" He yelled. He couldn't help it. The only one who had come to 'help' him was Olinsky, and they weren't supposed to be as close as he and his _partner_ were. Apparently he was wrong about that.

"Jay, I'm sorry! I don't know what else you want me to say!" Lindsay screamed back.

"That makes two of us." Jay was suddenly and eerily silent before turning around and slamming the door in her face. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he would forgive her eventually, but right now, the wound was fresh.

And it hurt like hell.

* * *

"He was just yelling, and I…and I didn't know what to say to him. He was right. I should've believed him. I'm his freaking partner, and if we don't have each other's backs how can anybody else?" Lindsay was crying on Severide's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't your fault, Erin." Severide started lightly kissing her on the head as she snuggled closer to him. "You can't blame yourself. Hardly anybody in the precinct believed him, right? And he wasn't exactly a choir-boy when it came to Lonnie…"

"Yeah, but, come on…Halstead wouldn't just unjustifiably murder someone. I should've seen that. I should've known that. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Babe, come on, this is _not_ your fault! Stop blaming yourself…"

"I can't, Kel! This is my fault! Maybe if I had believed him, Voight would have too, and he would've had someone on his side…"

"Alright, Erin, listen to me. Halstead dug his hole, and he had to dig his own way out of it. Partner or not, you had no hand in helping to dig that hole…"

"Actually, I did. I drove him on one of the nights he went to 'talk' to Lonnie's father."

"You're really impossible, you know that." Severide chuckled, and kept kissing her hair lightly.

"Severide, stop, this isn't the time." She lightly hit him on the shoulder as she felt his hands wander to her waist.

The next thing she knew, he was kissing away her tears.

Then, they were making out. Somewhere in the middle, they had made it to Severide's bedroom. He was on top of her, unbuttoning her blouse, when she stopped him.

"No, not tonight…please." She whispered.

Severide grunted and rolled off of her. "Alright, babe, but will you at least sleep here?"

She nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next day, Halstead walked into the office, and was getting coffee when Voight walked past.

"Halstead, you're on desk duty."

"Again? Why?" Halstead followed him back out to the desk area.

"Because I said so."

Halstead had really had enough of this.

"Look it's obvious you don't trust me! Why not just transfer me, huh?! Why keep me around to do stupid desk duty bullshit when I could be doing a hell of a lot more over at another precinct."

"You better watch yourself." Voight narrowed his eyes at Jay and walked up to him; so close that their chests were merely centimeters apart.

"Or what? You'll fire me? That sounds like Heaven compared to this Hell. I already know none of you trust me, why not get rid of me, huh?"

Voight took a step back, and punched him.

"You're lucky you're even still here, Halstead! You dug that hole yourself, even after I warned you to stay away and watch your back! And you got the nerve to come at me with this petty bullshit of me not believing you? You're damn straight I don't believe people who don't listen to me!"

To _everyone's _surprise, Halstead punched him back. "Yeah, well, if I had stayed away, I would've been in an even bigger mess than I was wouldn't I?! We both know damn well that I wouldn't have had an alibi, and without following Lonnie, no one would've noticed the hole in his father's story! So it was your advice that almost got me arrested! You're _damn straight_ I don't follow that kind of advice! And you also know damn well that in my shoes you would've done the same thing, so don't call me out on my 'bullshit'!"

Adam's mouth dropped, and almost everyone else's followed suit.

He was definitely gone now; you can't punch Voight and walk out squeaky clean.

"Outside, _now._" Voight seethed walking back up to him so their chests were almost touching.

Ruzek went to follow but Olinsky put a hand on his chest and shook his head.

They finally arrived outside, and Voight walked Halstead to his car. Grabbing some napkins, and closing the door, he handed some to Jay. Both men had bloody noses from the other's respective punches.

"What's this for?"

"Gee, I dunno Halstead, that red stuff coming out your nose."

Voight didn't sound right using sarcasm.

"Well, I get that, but why? I thought we were going to continue fighting…"

"Do you want to?"

"Well…it just seemed kinda quick to be done already? We each only threw one punch…"

Voight held a hand up, and Halstead thought he saw a slight sign of a smile.

"Just stop talking, will ya? Damn. You gotta learn how to keep your mouth shut sometimes." Voight shook his head and Halstead just stared at him. _What the hell was going on?_

"You really don't get it do you? Halstead that was…oh, what do you kids call it these days? Oh yeah…hazing."

This time, Halstead's mouth dropped open.

"You were testing me?!"

"From the start."

"And the start would be…"

"When I told you to stay away. I just wanted to see if you were as stubborn as I thought you were. Turns out, I was right."

To classify what Halstead was feeling as confusion would've been a complete and total understatement.

"So, when you didn't believe me…"

"I always believe you. I knew you couldn't unjustifiably murder someone... even if that person was a sick pedophile."

Halstead's mouth dropped.

"The reason I handed you back your badge and gun were because you finally earned them…in my eyes."

"Neither Dawson nor Lindsay believed me, so why the hell did you?" Halstead still didn't believe it himself and he should've been happy.

"I just told you, you're not a murderer."

"That's not good enough…"

"Do you want me to tell you that I never believed you and that I was just testing you to find out how you handled yourself?"

"Well, yeah, that would be more believable."

"That would also be lying…well…the first part."

"And why the hell is everyone suddenly asking what I want to hear? Isn't that obvious! I just want the truth. Why didn't hardly anybody believe me!?"

"Look, kid, I mean it when I say I did believe you, and I was testing you. You passed. Get off your high horse and let's go do our _real_ jobs."

Halstead took in a deep breath and started to walk back with Voight when a car quickly pulled up, burning rubber.

To both men's surprise, Lindsay got out…of Severide's vehicle.

Halstead turned and walked quickly. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. How long had that been going on? Since his suspension? Before his suspension? He decided he didn't care to find out.

He went through the day like a robot, not really caring about his surroundings, or much else. He vaguely remembered storming a warehouse looking for a drug dealer, but he couldn't repeat the name, address, or any other sort of information.

When Voight had finally given them the night off, he went home. He needed a drink…no make that as many drinks as he could to pass out. And he wasn't going to be driving drunk. He was planning to forget everything he possibly could, and he didn't think he could sleep otherwise.

But before he could, he heard a knock at the door.

Quietly groaning, he contemplated not answering.

"I saw your car out there, Jay, I know you're here."

It was Lindsay.

The exact and only person he did _not_ want to talk to right now.

He decided he better just get this over with. He opened the door.

"What." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I can explain…"

"There's no need. You're in love, great, I'm happy for you. Do I wish it was me? Hell yeah, but I'll get over it. I'm a big boy. I don't need you running to my rescue every time you think something's wrong with me…"

She slapped him, "Will you shut up and stop talking out of your ass? Nothing happened."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You came to work in his car! So, while I was suspended and fighting for my freedom, you were banging him, and then you had the nerve to think I was guilty?!"

Lindsay looked horrified, "Jay! Just…"

"No, Erin, I'm sick of this. I'm not playing games with you. I told you how I felt. You wanna play games, fine; but leave me the hell out of them."

He went to slam the door in her face, but Lindsay wasn't a big fan of déjà vu. She stiff-armed the door and forced her way inside.

"He tried to sleep with me, but I stopped him. He insisted I sleep over, and I was too tired to drive. He then insisted on driving me to work, but that was dumb because my car is still at his place."

"So then how did you get here?" Halstead asked her.

"Voight."

Halstead furrowed his brows, but laughed, nonetheless, "Do you really expect me to believe that Voight drove you over here?"

"Yeah, apparently he hates the idea of me and you less than he hates the idea of me and Severide. And…I don't love him. I love you. It broke my heart that I had to pretend not to believe you…"

"What do you mean pretend?" Then he narrowed his eyes, "You knew about the hazing, didn't you?"

She nodded, "It's something Voight does. He did it to me."

"Oh, yeah? What'd he do to you?" Halstead looked amused now.

"Oh, no, I love you, but you're not at the point of embarrassing secret telling…yet."

There. It was there. Jay had heard it. She had said she loved him... and _twice_ as a matter-of-fact. He still kept a neutral face though.

"Erin Lindsay, did you just say you love me?"

"Why, yes, Jay Halstead, I believe I did. Now will you please get your ass over here and kiss me."

Jay smiled, for the second time that night and before she knew it, Jay's lips were on hers. This kiss was a million times better than any of the ones she had shared with Severide.

And the next thing Lindsay knew, she was on Jay's bed, underneath of him. He wasn't really trying anything though; she could tell he just enjoyed kissing her.

She wished they were doing a whole lot more.

This time she didn't mind the déjà vu.

And Jay was pleased with the fact that Severide may have had a small victory, but he had gone to war – and won.

Lindsay pushed Jay off of her for a second, "You know, one can't usually find me in two men's beds in just as many nights."

"Yeah, and you know, I don't usually invite a girl in before a first date."

Lindsay laughed, Jay smiled, and they went back to kissing.

This time though, they started doing a whole hell of a lot more.

* * *

_** Haha! Hope y'all liked it! Please review and let me know! **_

_** And don't forget to R&R my other CPD fanfiction: Two Years Overdue.**_


End file.
